1) Technical Field
This invention relates generally to assemblies used to transfer workpieces through a machine having a reciprocating member. More specifically the invention is related to an assembly which engages the workpieces to move them progressively from one die station to another so that a plurality of sequential operations may be performed on them.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Workpiece transfer assemblies for use in progressive die type punch presses are well known in the art. Transfer assemblies typically derive motion from a ram press which interacts with a combination of cams for moving rotating members in a desired pattern. An example of such a transfer assembly is U.S. Pat. No. 4,833,908 to Sofy, the named inventor of the subject invention.
Increasingly, manufacturing quality standards have required more precise manufacturing processes. To achieve more precision, electronic and computer process control systems have been introduced into the manufacturing environment. A need for this type of control exists in transfer press operations. More specifically, electronic control over a transfer assembly would enhance the die forming process and improve quality by providing improved process control and fault notification.